love sick
by Shu
Summary: oohmigosh! chapter seven is finaly up and i'm finally not grounded. AAAanyhoo, Inuyasha and Kagome are not together... but it's a scam. we last left where they were about to kiss. wanna find out if they did?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome made her way up to Inuyasha's room, mumbling to herself as she went.

"Arrh stupid baka… I told him he'd bet sick if he stayed in those wet clothes, but noooooooooooooooo! Never listen to Kagome! … jerk."

Inuyasha and Kagome's mothers had bee friends since high school.  Each was the other's godparent and each treated the others children like there own.  So of course when Kagome's mother found out that Inuyasha had gotten sick she sent Kagome over with some hot miso soup, strait away.

Kagome pushed the door open with out knocking and entered his room.  Inuyasha was sprawled across his futon with all his blankets kicked to the floor.  He was breathing heavily through his mouth and his eyes were shut.  Kagome rolled her eyes and set down the bowl of soup on his desk.  She went over to the futon and tucked the blankets back around him.

"I kicked those off for a reason…"

Kagome rolled her eyes again.  She had already guessed that he was awake but she didn't care.

"Your mom told my mom that you had a fever," Kagome explained

"…So?"

::Sigh:: "soooooooooo this is the best way to get rid of it!"

"Ooh," Inuyasha said dumbly, to tired to argue. _I'll just kick them back off when she leaves.  _He watched her get back up and walk over to his desk to retrieve a bowl, "what's that?"

"Miso," Inuyasha made a face, "Hey! My mom has been making this ever since she got off the phone with your mom, you better at least act grateful!"

"Hey," Inuyasha said as if just realizing something, "my mom's at work, she left an hour ago.  How did you get in?"

Kagome held up a little key, "your mom gave this to me years ago."

"How come I never got a key to your house?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

"Your mom has one," Kagome said setting the bowl down on the floor and sitting next to his bed, "she probably never let you use it because your go and trash my room or something."

"keh," Inuyasha mumbled.  He sat up and took the soup, "do I get something to eat it with?"

Kagome gave him a dirty look then dug in her bag for some chopsticks, "why cant you just sip it?"

"what about all the other stuff that's in here?"

"sip that too?" she suggested while thrusting the chopsticks in his face.

"thanks," inuyasha said, but not really meaning it.

"yeah," kagome sighed, not believing him for a second.

"hey, where are you going?" inuyasha asked as Kagome got up and headed for the door.

"down stairs, I told your mom I'd do your chores and look after you till she got back."

"what the hell! I'm not that sick! And I don't need a god damn babysitter!!" he yelled after her as she shut his door.


	2. their sides of the story

Hello all, it's me … Shu. Hi. Well uh… I would like to apologize for the format of this story… yeah… I'm not really good at stuff like that, and thank you to those people that read it, I hope you liked it.  

Ooh yes, I would especially like to thank Cutie Blossom cause you were my first review ever! Yay! And it was a nice review too.  So yeah, thank you.

Yeah, I don't own anything… don't sue me…

Love Sick

Chapter 2

Inuyasha lay back down on his bed and fumed.  He was so mad a Kagome he couldn't even think straight.  Yesterday there class had gone on an end of the school year picnic at a near by park.  He usually hung out with Kagome's crowed of people but today everyone was all over the place and in no time he lost track of her.

That, of course, no big deal.  He usually did hang out with mostly Kagome, but he didn't have to.  So he decided to settle for Miroku, his other best friend.  Miroku was… a bit of a pervert… well; okay that was a total lie.  He was the biggest letch you've ever set eyes on.  So for most of the day Inuyasha was dragged along by Miroku, chasing this girl and that.  It was annoying as hell, but it was rather amusing when Miroku got the shit beat out of him so Inuyasha didn't complain much.

The park had a small lake type thing in the middle of it and Miroku decided that they should probably head over there since he hadn't covered that ground yet.  Inuyasha, who had nothing better to do, followed.  

Walking over to the edge of the lake… thing… Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder where Kagome had gone.  Everyday, since they were born, there hadn't been one day where one of them was without the other and today he had barely seen her at all.  Not that he minded, it was just different without Kagome.

Then he heard laughter break across the lake… thing.  He looked up and saw  ((who else?)) Kagome.  Only the laughter hadn't come from her, it had come from the guy who was walking with her, named Kouga.  Kagome was just smiling at him.  Inuyasha was about to call out to her when Kouga bent down and kissed Kagome on the cheek.  Dumbfounded, Inuyasha just stood there, his brain only registering the fact that Kagome had not pulled away.  

The sudden screech of "PERVERT!" had yanked inuyasha out of his daze.  But before he had time to do anything a humongous boomerang came flying out of nowhere, smashing him in the gut and sent him hurtling into the lake… thing.   

Of course that happened to be the time where Kagome finally noticed him.  She ran out into the water to drag him out and since the lake… thing was so shallow the water only rose half way up her thy.  However since Inuyasha had landed on his butt, was completely soaked.  She helped him get up and out of the water and had imminently insisted he go home and get out of those wet clothes.  Like hell!  He wasn't going to leave her there so… so… she could just… be KISSED like that!  Her mother would never forgive him!  

So he stayed there in his soggy wet clothes by Kagome's side for the rest of the day, with the end result being him stuck with a cold on the first day of summer break.  JUUUUUUST PEACHY!

"man…. She didn't even tell me she _liked_ Kouga…"

^.^ downstairs ^.^

"Humph…. Ungrateful brat…." Kagome mumbled.  Here she was doing his chores for min and he was acting like a spoiled two year old…. Well not really, but he didn't have to yell at her like that…

_I don't know why he's so angry… it's his own fault he's sick…_ Kagome still had no idea what had happened.  The only thing she saw was Inuyasha being pitched forward into the lake thing.  It had scared her half to death, but she was still rather glad it happened.  It gave her an excuse to get a way from Kouga  

((a/n: I just thought I'd put it in right here, I happen it love Kouga.  He is a sekie beast! Which is why I'm a full on Inuyasha and Kagome fan.  That way I can have Kouga. Yay! Actually I'd rather have them both… ANYWAY!  Just remember that if I say bad things about Kouga in here it is not because I don't like him and it is just as painful for me to write as for other Kouga fans to read. Ja.))

_Gah!! I still can't believe that he kissed me!! BLAH! _

Ever since they had gotten off the bus Kouga had been right by her side.  She spent practically the whole day trying to find Inuyasha but Kouga always managed to drag her off somewhere where Inuyasha was not.  Then he tried holding her hand!!  Kagome had been so startled that she jumped and elbowed him in the gut by accident.  He didn't try again after that.

Kagome had just about given up looking for Inuyasha when she felt Kouga's hand on her shoulder.  She was about to turn and tell him to knock it off when he had kissed her cheek.  

Too shocked to do anything besides breath, Kagome just stood there her mouth imitation a fish out of water.  Once she snapped out of it Kagome's anger skyrocketed and she slapped Kouga with all the strength she could muster.  Just as her hand collided with the side of his face, Kagome heard someone scream.  She looked up and, much to her surprise, there was Inuyasha, flying through the air no less.

Kagome's eyebrows turned in at this memory.  She had been so worried that he hurt him self and insisted that he go home to change.  She was hopping that he'd just say yes so she could walk home with him and get away from everybody, but he had wanted to stay.

Pft, whatever, he couldn't stay mad at her forever.  Although she still wasn't sure why he yelled at her in the first place.  Maybe he wasn't mad at her at all.  Maybe it was his cold that was making him cranky.  

Kagome finished with the dishes and was now searching for the broom.  Since she had spent half her life in this house she was use to doing chores for Inuyasha's mother, but for some reason she could never find their goddamn broom.  _I'm probably gonna have to ask Inuyasha… hope he's in a better mood…_

And with that last thought Kagome headed back up the stairs.

^.^

a/n; okee that is all for chapter 2.  I'm still kinda feeling out the story and have no idea what is going to happen so the chapters will be kinda short.  Well, some people may not think so, but I think there short.  Also if you have any ideas feel free to send them in reviews.

Man… I'm grounded form on line ((stooped astronomy grade….)) so I'm gonna try to sneak this on when my mommy's asleep.  So if I get caught and no one likes this story anyway I'm gonna feel really stooped… so ja for now!

Shu 


	3. Inuyasha the doofus

Hello again, man I'm on a role!  This is fun! Well in this chapter… stuff happens. ((No! really?)) Well yeah, thank you for the nice reviews really appreciate them.  And so, on with the sickness!

Ooh, I don't own anything… no money you see.

Love sick 3

"Ne, Inuyasha? I can't find the-" Kagome stopped.  Inuyasha was asleep; she knew he was this time because he was hugging his cuddle pillow.  Kagome called it his cuddle pillow cause he always slept with that damn pillow.  Even when they went on vacations ((since both mothers insisted on taking vacations together)) he brought that pillow.  She guessed it was some kind of security blanket.   

Kagome creped to the side of his bed noticing that he had kicked the blankets off again.  Carefully she pulled the blankets back on to the bed and tucked them snugly around him and the cuddle pillow.  Gently she placed a hand on his forehead then brought it down to his cheek.  _He's still warm…_ She had to be careful since Inuyasha was known to ne a very light sleeper.  Slowly she drew her hand away and stood up.  

_Sweeping can wait; I have to find something for that fever. _ Quietly she retreated form the room, _just think ninja Kagome… ninja… _thankfully she made it out of the room and into the hall with out making much noise. 

She went to Inuyasha and his brother's bathroom and looked through their medicine cabinet for… some kind of medication that would help.  Kagome didn't really like Inuyasha's brother.  His name was Sesshomaru, but he was never home so she didn't have to put up with him that much.  Sesshomaru didn't really have it that well until his father married Inuyasha's mother.  They were only half siblings and since Sesshomaru was now living with a collage friend, things were much more pleasant for Inuyasha. And when Inuyasha was happy, Kagome was happy.

She found some cold medicine so she exited the bathroom and headed back to Inuyasha's room. Upon entering she found that, once again, Inuyasha had kicked off his covers.  Heaving a sigh Kagome headed for the bed. 

^.~ Inuyasha's dream ~.^

Inuyasha was running through a forest.  His feet were bare and he was wearing all red.  

"KAGOME!" _damn where can that girl be?_

Suddenly his sharp ears picked up the sound of Kagome's laugh.  He changed directions and followed it.  Soon he came to a clearing.  0.0 ((a/n; that's Inuyasha's face if you hadn't already guessed)).  There was Kagome, strolling around hand in hand with Kouga.  Though it was a much different looking Kouga than Inuyasha ever remembered seeing, but right now Inuyasha wasn't thinking about that.  In fact, right now all Inuyasha's attention was focused on the spot where there hands were joined.

"K-kagome…?"

She looked up, "Ooh Inuyasha, I didn't even notice you!" Kagome smiled, "Me'n Kouga were just walking."

"Holding hands?" Inuyasha's anger flared.  How could she be acting like this was nothing?

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"You can't just go walking around holding hands with anyone!"

"Well Inuyasha," Kouga inserted quite smugly, "looks like she thinks of me more than anyone."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said glaring at Kouga, "Come on, lets go home," he held out his hand.

Kagome smiled at him, "okay," she agreed and let go of Kouga's hand to reach out for Inuyasha's.  Needless to say, Kouga got pissed.

"Kagome is MY woman, half-breed!  Stay away form her!" he yelled and yanked Kagome back into his embrace.

Kagome pushed away from him, "Kouga," she said sternly, "I am not your woman and you have no right to talk to Inuyasha that way!" 

_Damn right he didn't! _ Inuyasha thought, though he was having a hard time trying to figure out why Kouga had called him half-breed. 

Kagome said her goodbyes to Kouga and walked out of the clearing, Inuyasha following close behind.

"Sometimes he can be such a jerk!" Kagome muttered to herself.

"He's always a jerk…" Inuyasha commented grumpily.

"Hn! Only to you," she spun around to face him, "at least he treats me nice.  Sometimes I have half a mind to stay with him." 

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome took a step forward and trip over an ingrown root on the forest floor.  Automatically Inuyasha moved to catch her but his movements faltered, causing him to brush his lips agents Kagome's.  

Choosing this time to wake up he was very surprised to find Kagome's lips still on his…

((a/n; this chapter does have more in it but I'm tempted to leave it here because I like this ending but since my mom is home right now and I cant get on-line I might as well just finish the chapter.))

^.^

Kagome knelt down by the mattress and shook Inuyasha's shoulder.  She got really worried when he didn't wake up.  Feeling his forehead again she was relived that it was the same as when she left.  _Thank god, I thought I'd have to cart his ass to the hospital._  That would have been bad, especially since she couldn't drive let alone carry him halfway across Tokyo. 

Reaching over, she gently shook him again.  Instead of waking up, Inuyasha, who had been lying on his side, turned over so he was now on his back.  This caused Kagome, who had only been supported by the hand shaking him, to loose balance and topple on top of him.  Normally this wouldn't be so bad since the cuddle pillow separated their bodies from touching but unfortunately the pillow didn't cover his face. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she realized that not only was she kissing Inuyasha but that his eyes were now open.  

The two of them bolted away from each other as fast as they could.  Kagome was visibly shaking with her face stained red while Inuyasha just looked really confused.

"Were… were you just … kissing me?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"L-look… it's not what you think!"

"Really, cause what it looked like was you trying to molest me in my sleep."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kagome snapped, "All I was trying to do was wake you up to take some medicine!  It's your fault we kissed!"

"My fault?" Inuyasha snorted in disbelief, "How could it be my fault if I was asleep?"

"Y-you moved!"

"I… moved?"

"Yes! You moved when I was trying to wake you and I fell!"

"Sure you did…"

"I DID!" Kagome said near tears now, "I did…"

Inuyasha could always tell when Kagome was gonna cry, her eyebrows always did that little twitching thing.  He hated it when she cried.

"Look Kagome, I wont tell Kouga it that's what your upset about," Inuyasha said not hiding the abhorrence in his voice, "But if he catches you doing that with other guys you're on your own."

Kagome looked up at him, "What does Kouga have to do with this?"

"He's your boyfriend, ne?" Inuyasha assumed, "Or do you just go around kissing every guy you come across?"

That comment wiped Kouga from her mind, "what are you talking about?" her rising temper evident in her voice, "you know me better than anyone.  Do you really think I would do something like that?"

"… If the shoe fits…."

Kagome looked down at the now blurry floorboards.  Plip! A tear hit the ground. Plip, plip.  Tow more joined it, "Fine…" and with that famous last word she rose and left the room at a speed that would put Speedy Gonzales to shame.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called uncertainly.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kagome!! I didn't mean it!!" Inuyasha called running after her.  He made it about half way down the stairs before he heard the door slam.

a/n;  okee that's the end of love sick 3.  Do you likie?  Inuyasha is being a little stooped right now, but who knows, ne could just be blinded by the ugly head of jelosly 0.o…. yeah well… it could happen! Anyhoo, I'll try to down load this tonight since I have to see if arcane is updated yet.  So ja for now!

shu


	4. forgiveness and pain

Hi, I'm writing again! Yay! I haven't been online to see reviews yet but my friend and fellow writer was online in school ((bad, bad Seiko-chan!)) and told me I got nice reviews so I'm happy… unless she's lying to me of course… then I would just feel stooped.  I'm going to add her to my favorites as soon as I can but if you wanna check out her stories her pen name is Jei Farfarello… I think that's it anyway.  My friend Sour-chan also writes but I don't know her pn.  But as soon as I find out these things you should go read their stuff.  They are excellent! 

I don't own any thing… don't sue me…

And with that said, on with the sickness!

Love sick 

Chapter 4

Inuyasha dragged his feet down the street.  Kagome had been avoiding him for two days.  It was definitely the longest they had been apart and Inuyasha was starting to miss her.  _I wonder if she misses me too?  Ha, yeah right, you made her cry idiot.  _

Kagome didn't live too faraway but it was far enough to take the bus, which is what Inuyasha normally did, but today he felt like walking.  Feeling a bit board at the moment he swung his backpack ((which he took everywhere)) off his back and pulled Kagome's bag thing out of the largest compartment.  She had left it at his house the day he made her cry. :::wince:::  _man, it's been two days! Why does everything I think about make me remember… that?_  

Swinging his bag back on his …back ((heh)) he opened Kagome's and rummaged through it.  One of his favorite pass times was going through Kagome's private things.  Once, a couple years ago he was fortunate enough to come across her diary.  Inuyasha had a blast teasing her about her crush on an old classmate, Hojo.  He had moved away that same year and Kagome still didn't know how Inuyasha found out.  He wasn't quite fond of Hojo.  Ooh he was all right and all, but the man was so boring!  As far as Inuyasha was concerned… bricks were far more entertaining.

There wasn't really anything interesting in the big pocket of the bag ((a/n; just so you know, Kagome's bag is a small, shoulder, doink-doink bag so the big pocket isn't really that big)) just a pocket comb, chap stick, some… womanly products ((which made Inuyasha blush)) and that was about it.  However in the smaller pocket were some things that were far more interesting; Kagome's wallet and I little notebook.  

In the wallet there was Kagome's school I.D. lots of pictures of her friends, mostly Inuyasha, and some money ((which Inuyasha pocketed)).  He put the wallet back and was about to open the little notebook when he noticed it had a lock on it.  _Well now, looks like Kagome got a new diary! Yay!  _But noticing that he was dangerously close to her house, Inuyasha reluctantly put the tiny book away and placed the bag back in his own. 

He walked up the steps to her front door and rang the buzzer.  Inuyasha always liked Kagome's house better than his own.  She lived on a old family shrine that had miles and miles of property attached to it.  He and Kagome use to spend hours on end in the forest behind her house playing house or tag or whatever they felt like.  

The door opened and Inuyasha found Kagome's little brother Sota glaring up at him.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked uncomfortably.  He knew Sota had always thought of him as a kind of hero so it was no surprise that this look he was giving raised questions in Inuyasha's mind.

"What do you want?" Sota asked coldly.

"Is Kagome home?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I have to talk to her!  Come on Sota, let me in!"

Sota eyed him suspiciously, "Are you here to apologize?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did she tell you?"

"That you were sick and it made her sad, but I didn't buy it so I listened to her talking on the phone," Sota paused then looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully, "Hey, whose Kouga?"

Inuyasha growled, "Is that who she was talking to?"

"No, but she was talking about him."

"Whose at the door Sota?" asked Mrs. Higurashi coming up behind her son, "ooh Inuyasha, you look like you're feeling better.  Kagome was very worried."

"Uhh, yeah," he replied, noticing that Sota was glaring at him again, "is she home? I have to talk to her."

"Yes she is, though I'm afraid she's still sleeping," she stepped aside as she spoke to let Inuyasha in, "It's about time she got up anyway, it's nearly 1:00.  Go ahead and wake her up while I get lunch started.  I'll call you mom and tell her your eating over.

"Okay," Inuyasha said heading up the stairs, not really listing.

He knocked lightly on Kagome's door.  There was no answer, so he let himself it.  The first thing he noticed was that Kagome wasn't in her bed.  He wasn't worried about that, knowing that whenever Kagome was upset about something she slept in her closet. The part that he was worried about was the fact that he probably sent her to the closet.  

Making his way across the room Inuyasha quietly opened the closet door.  Low and behold there was Kagome, who had made a nice little nest for herself out of about six pillows and her quilt.  

"Hey," Inuyasha called softly… no reaction… but he wasn't surprised. It usually took the Jaws of Life to get Kagome out of bed.  So he got on his hands and knees and crawled over to where she slept.  

Lying down on his side next to her he allowed himself a slight smile.  She was sleeping with the plushy he had made her.  Well, he hadn't exactly made it for her.  It was for his damn home economic class.  Didn't that woman understand that guy's DON'T make plushies!  Anyway Kagome had really liked it so he gave it to her.  Inuyasha didn't know why she wanted it, it was just a little white dog, but she said it reminded her of him so he shrugged his shoulders and handed the thing over.

Deciding on trying to wake her up again, he took her shoulder and again whispered, "Hey, wake up!"

This time Kagome's eyes fluttered open… only to close again after muttering, "Inuyasha… why are you trying to molest me in my sleep?"

"Feh, like I would molest you with your morning breath…" he said smirking.

Kagome pulled the quilt over her head, "ha, ha…"

"Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha asked trying to pry the quilt off her head, "are you still mad at me?"

"Yes…"

"I didn't mean it you know."

"But you still said it."

"Sorry."

Kagome sat up and snorted, "Yeah right, you jerk.  I come over, bring you soup, do your chores, try to make you feel better and the thanks I get is you calling me a slut."

"Hey! I never said that!"

"You as good as said it! Implying I go around kissing every fucking guy I see! Like I was some … some canker blossom or something!"

"Canker blossom?"

"And what the hell did Kouga have anything to do with it?!  What moron told you he was my boyfriend?"

"I saw yo-"

"I mean Kouga is nice and everything but sometimes he can be such a jerk!"

"He's always a jerk," Inuyasha mumbled, getting that Dai sea veu feeling ((a/n; okee sorry I don't know how to spell that and the spell check is no help, gomen!)) 

"He's always a jerk to you cause you're a jerk to him," Kagome said, trying to look as pissed as she could while yawning, "he's always really nice to me."

"Yeah, well that's cause your pretty," Inuyasha said simply, "it's not cause he really likes you.  So you shouldn't be kissing him when he's gonna treat you like crap."

"There you go with the kissing thing again!" Kagome growled narrowing her eyes, "When have you ever seen me kiss him huh?"

"At the park," Inuyasha said sitting up too, "I saw you two right before I fell in the water.'

"I DIDN'T kiss him!! HE kissed me!!" Kagome yelled, "The first time I kissed anyone was with you! And that didn't even count!

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "_I _was your first kiss?"

Kagome lowered her head, "it wasn't a real kiss… you didn't want it."

"Did you?"

"I was trying to wake you up…"

"But did you want it Kagome?"

She looked up her face barring a very harassed look, "I don't know! It just happened!"

Inuyasha just looked at her for a moment.  He had to admit she did look kinda cute sitting there on the verge of tears, "Hey," he said placing a hand on one of her shoulders.

"What?" Kagome sniffled.

"Let's go down and eat.  Your mom's making lunch right now."

Kagome nodded, "just let me take a shower and then we can go down.  You can stay in here if you want."

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed getting up and exiting the closet with Kagome following suit.  

"Hey Inuyasha?"

He turned to answer her but forgot how to speak realizing that was hugging him around the middle.  Unsure of what to do, Inuyasha just stood there for a minute before he carefully began to put his arms around her but before he could Kagome stepped away and slugged him in the gut.

"THAT'S what you get for calling me a slut!" Kagome smirked. Then, spinning on her heal she gathered her clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom.

A/n; meh… I don't really like this chapter for some reason… I think there was like two places where I could have stopped it but I kept going.  Blah, I'll get the hang of this writing thing sooner or later.  Well anyhoo I did find out that Jei Farfarello is her pn so GO READ HER STUFF!  Ooh yes and be for warned… she REALLY likes reviews.  So be sure to review her stories.  I like reviews too but it isn't a mandatory thing, though I would appreciate them.  Okay I'll try to post this tonight, but my mom's kicking me out of the office now.  Ja

shu


	5. WAH!

Okee… like the smart inelegant person I am I left the disk with my next chapter at my aunties house… so I'm re-writing chapter five ((which is this one so it doesn't really matter to you people but it really pissed me off)).  Bleah.  Ooh yes, and I just want to say SEIKO! STOP BEATING INUYASHA!  BAD SEIKO BAD!! If I were not the good friend I am I would tie up Zebruh and through him in the ocean!  But I wont because, #1 I'm nice, #2 I cant see him…and #3 he'd probably blow me up first.  Also, Jarou, if your reading this, please stop bothering Li-li chan and Gil, or at least stop throwing paper balls at them ((save that for me! ^.~)) 

And with that said, on with the re-written sickness!

Love sick

Chapter 5

"Which one?"

"This one!"

"…Do we have to see… that one?

"Yes, me'n Sango both wanna see it."

"But that's a…"

"A what?"

"A… chick movie…"

"So?"

"Can't we see something else?!" Miroku whined

"No," Kagome answered flatly.

"Why?!"

"Because I already went through a lot to get Sango to go on a date with you, especially after you groped her at the park," Miroku grinned sheepishly, "so the least you could do is see the movie we want to see!"

"What about me!" Inuyasha interjected, "Why do I have to suffer?"

Kagome pointed at Miroku, "Blame him."

"I ALREADY DO!"

"Well then I can't help you." 

After spending half the day begging, Miroku had finally convinced Kagome to set him up with Sango, who it took even longer to persuade to go.  Sango agreed… but for a price.  So for the past half hour Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha had sat on Inuyasha's floor with a newspaper sprawled out between them trying to decide on what movie to see.  Miroku was going to pick up Sango later.

Miroku stood up, "I'm calling Sango and to see if she wants to see anything else," he said as he left the room.

Kagome sighed and laid down on her back, "Man, if I knew it was going to be this complicated I would have just suggested rented movies at someone's house."

Inuyasha shorted and laid his head down on Kagome's stomach, "It's too late for that.  Miroku's all hyped about his 'date.'" He looked up at Kagome who had propped herself um on her elbows, "How did you get Sango to agree to this?" he asked not bothering to hide his displeasure.  After all, it was Sango's boomerang that sent him hurtling into the lake… thing.

Was it just him… or did Kagome all of a sudden look nervous?  

"Well… I told her I would… do something…."

"Ooh yeah…" Inuyasha asked, curious, "What?"

"None of your bus-"

"Hey guy," Miroku said coming back in the room, "Sango wants to know if we can do something else."  He plopped down beside the two and continued, "she said she really didn't want to see that movie anyway.  Hey! Why don't we rent a whole bunch of movies and watch them at someone's house?"

Kagome beamed and Inuyasha raised eyebrow, _I don't know how she does it…_Kagome always seemed to get whatever she wanted.  Not in a spoiled cense mind you, but she seemed to have the best luck.  Inuyasha didn't think it was fair.

"Sounds great!!" Kagome said sitting up ((causing Inuyasha's head to slide on to the wooden floor with a painful thump)), "so who's house?"

"Sango already asked her Grandma, and she said no.  My mom is on business so I'm staying here anyway (_and besides, she locked me out of the house… evil mother) _so that leaves either your house or Inuyasha's house."

"Ooh well then the decision is obvious!" Kagome said matter-o-factly, "Inuyasha's house!"

"Wah?!" Inuyasha cried sitting up as well, "why my house!?!"

"Because your mom will most likely say yes… and Miroku is banned from my house."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who grinned sheepishly, "Why?"

"Because the last time he was, the stooped letch tried to grope me in front of my mother."

 "… You did what?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Aww, I said I was sorry!! And besides, you just looked so… so… scrumptious!! I couldn't help myself!!"

"Stooped pervert," Kagome mumbled as the doorbell rang.

"You did WHAT!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I touched Kagome's delectable, luscious ass, "Miroku said very slowly so Inuyasha caught every word, "What's wrong?" He asked smirking with one eyebrow quirked, "Jealous?"

"Your DEAD!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping on to Miroku and proceeded to beat the crap out of him ((a/n; don't tell me you didn't see that coming?))

"Is anyone gonna get the door?" Kagome called out over the brawling boys, who either ignored her or didn't here her.  She heaved an aggressive sigh and stood up as the doorbell rang again, "FINE!! I'll get it!!" she huffed and left the room, leaving poor, poor Miroku at the mercy of Inuyasha ((a/n; O.o… mercy?))

Kagome galloped down the stairs, jumping the last four, and landed in front of the door.  She smoothed out her shirt and opened the door.

"Good evening sir or madam," Kouga read off a little piece of paper, "Please except this free addition of the local news paper," So saying, he pulled out a rolled up news paper which he handed to Kagome while still reading the little piece of paper. "We are having a special deal this week, 2.50$ a month for a years subscription.  Would you be interested in subscribing?" He looked up and blinked, "Kagome?"

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said faking a smile.

"I didn't know you lived here! I thought you lived in a shrine," he said with a grin.

"Ooh I do, this is Inuyasha's house."

"Ooh really?" Kouga asked, his smile faltering only slightly, "Well I'm glad I ran in to you then, "he said reaching out at taking her hand,  "you never answered my question…"

Inuyasha who had been on his way downstairs stopped in his tracks and knelt down on the landing.  _Question?_

"Eh?" Kagome said looking confused, "What question?"

Kouga looked disappointed, "Didn't you hear me at the picnic?  I asked you right before we kissed."

Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil.

"Whoa there buster! There was no 'we' in that kiss, it was strictly you," Kagome said sternly taking her hand back, "What question were you talking about?"

"I asked if you…" he looked away, blushing fidgeting with the paper he had been reading from earlier, "…If you…"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, _what the hell is that baka getting all nervous for?_

Kagome however wasn't so dense and knew exactly where this was going, "Kouga?" she said gently.  He looked at her, "I think you're really sweat and I really like you a lot."

THAT was not what Inuyasha wanted to hear.  He hated Kouga, what the hell could Kagome see in him?!

Kouga smiled brightly, "So you'll go out with me?"

"No." 

Kouga's face fell so quick you could almost hear it go 'splat' all over the floor. 

"It's doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend!" Kagome added quickly.

 "I see" Kouga said softly looking at his shoes, "well… I can at least be your friend," he looked at her, "is there someone else you like?"

Even though Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome's face, he did see her ears get very, very red.  Kouga apparently saw it too.

"There is, isn't there?  Can I ask who it is?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Is it someone I know?"

Inuyasha saw the heat in Kagome's ears turn up a notch.

"Aww come on Kagome it's not like it's Miroku or Inuyasha."

It looked like Kagome was going to say something this time but as for what it was Inuyasha never found out because at that moment Miroku bounded out Inuyasha's room and collided in to him eves dropping on the landing.  The collision caused both boys to tumble down the stairs and land at Kagome's feet.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?!" Kagome said shocked, squatting down to see if they were both okay.  Inuyasha shoved Miroku off him jumped up and slammed the door in Kouga's face.  Kouga, who was laughing hysterically, didn't noticed until he heard the door slam.

"What the hell was _he_ doing here?!" Inuyasha asked in a voice just under a yell.

"Don't yell at me!" Kagome said in her defense.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Inuyasha yelled, "What was taking you so long down here?!" _okay, now that was really dumb, _Inuyasha said to himself, he had been listening the whole time.  _Yeah… but she doesn't know that…_ another voice reasoned.  _…Oh yeah…_

"What'd ya mean!?" Kagome asked getting pissed, "He didn't even know it what me at first! Before he notice he was just selling news papers!"

"Ooh yeah," Inuyasha sneered, "what about after?"

Kagome's face went red and he could tell it wasn't just from anger.

"Who are you?! My father?!"  

"Why wont you tell me?!"

"Why do I have to?!"

"BECAUSE!!!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders.

"Wow…" Miroku breathed, his mouth opened in awe, "you guys should be married!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.

"See!" Miroku said standing up pointing, "should I leave you two alone or something so you can-" the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha yanked open the door, practically ripping it off the hinges, "WHAT!?" he spat in Kouga's face.

"Let me see Kagome!" 

"GO TO HELL!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome attempted to shove him aside.

"Look Kouga this isn't the best time.  Can we talk about this later?"

"YEAH! FAR AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" Inuyasha spat trying to keep Kagome back.

"Fine!" Kouga growled, snatching Kagome's hand and pulling her out of the house, "we'll go somewhere else to talk!"

"Kagome! YOU GET BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kagome, whom Kouga was dragging across the lawn, gave a Inuyasha a look that quite plainly said _Inuyasha, this bolf is ten times stronger than me, how the hell do you think I'm going to get back there? _ Thank whatever gods there were that Miroku had at least half a brain more than Inuyasha had, even if it was insanely perverted.

Miroku strode across the grass and stopped in front of Kouga, blocking Kouga's exit.

"Move," Kouga barked.

"Kouga," Miroku said very calmly, "I know you care very much for Kagome but she obviously made it clear to you that she does not wish to date you and is infatuated with another."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" both Kouga and Kagome asked, shocked.

"Simple!" Miroku said, "We were eve's dropping on you two!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "I was just inside Inuyasha's room and Inuyasha was on the landing."

At this Kagome spun her head around and glared at and very guilty looking Inuyasha.

Miroku continued, "I can see that you are a man that, like my self, has a deep respect for all women," Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped, but Kouga took the complement.  Miroku noticed and went on, "Seeing that you understand where I'm coming from don't you think it would be better to let Kagome stay here so she can get ready for her date?"

A/n; okee!! I finally updated!! Whoohoo!! Go me!! Yeah, well I'm sorry it took me so long but if you read the top of the page that is my excuse.  I'm still grounded…. Yes I know… it is a sad thing… so I don't know when I'll get this up but by the time it does get up you and since this is at the end of the story it wont really matter because it will already be up.  Also, I just want to say that if you live in California, are a sophomore going to be a junior, and attend DVHS I will warn you now… DO NOT TAKE ASTRONOMY FOR YOUR JUNIOR YEAR!! IT WILL BRING YOU NOTHING BUT PAIN!!! Remember, astronomy and astrology are two VERY different things!!

Ja for now

Shu!


	6. If it's okay with Kagome

YO! Shu Shu here!! Yeah, wanna know a secret? Me too!! Yes, I sure would like to learn a secret… but no one loves me enough to tell me his or her secrets. ;.; Oh well! I'll try very, very hard to regulate my updates.  I was very mad at myself because my last update took so long.  Also, the website I gave you when I first started… the G.A.P.A one; I don't think that will be updating anytime soon… or ever. You see there were creative differences among other things two of our members had with another.  It's very sad.  I'm the middleman so I'm not on anyone's side but I also haven't heard the entire story yet ((SEE! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!! I'M SO UNLOVED!)) 

And with that said, on with the sickness

Love Sick

Chapter 6 

Miroku smiled.

"WHAT!?" yelled the three others.

Miroku looked between Kagome and Inuyasha sternly, "Now, now you two! You guys have been seeing each other for a while now, how long are you planning on keeping it a secret?"

Kagome and Inuyasha gawked at Miroku, not really knowing what to do.  On the one hand, if they did go along with this little shraide ((a/n; spelling?))  then it would probably get rid of Kouga.  But… on the other hand….

"Your right Miroku, we shouldn't have kept it a secret for so long," Inuyasha strode across the lawn and removed Kagome's hand from Kouga's but not letting her hand go, "Kagome is MY girlfriend."

Kouga glared back and stepped away from the two, disbelief apparent in his eyes, "I don't believe…"

"Will you believe her" Inuyasha interrupted, pulling Kagome in front of him and putting his arms around her, "Tell him Kagome…" he asked softly.

Kagome's face was literally radiating heat.  She was so embarrassed she thought she was going to faint. _Ooh Miroku! You just wait till I get you alone in a dark ally way!! I'm gonna cut off your hands so you can never touch another butt again!!  _Just then she noticed then that there was something soft and warm pressed against her cheek.  A second later she realized it was Inuyasha's lips.  He withdrew slowly, with his face as red as hers, which gave Kagome a small bit of comfort.

"Tell him," he whispered almost pleadingly.

Kagome looked back to Kouga and hesitantly nodded.

Kouga's eyes clouded over with rage, "You should have just told me Kagome!  Instead of letting me make a fool out of myself!"

"She didn't need to tell you to help that!" Inuyasha spat back.

Kouga growled and left.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and dropped his arms from their embrace around Kagome, "Miroku…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome cut and tackled Miroku, beating his face repeatedly with her fists.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha caught Kagome by her elbows and hoisted her off Miroku, "Why are you going nuts?!  It's not _that _bad is i--"

"KOUGA'S GOING TO TELL EVERYONE WE'RE GOING OUT NOW!!" Kagome wailed. 

Inuyasha blinked.  He hadn't thought of that and even though it was summer news still got around fast. "Miroku…" Inuyasha started menacingly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now hand on!" Miroku said putting his hands up defensively, "Look all you have to do is act like your going out for a week or two and then your guys can 'break up.'  No one has to know anything!" he looked at Inuyasha then Kagome then back at Inuyasha again, "Well? Sound like a plan?"

"I suppose…" Kagome said slowly, "it's the only choice we have." She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Okay then," he said nodding.  Miroku looked thoroughly relived

^-^

The time was 7:00 when Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome started watching Ringu in Inuyasha's living room ((a/n; I WANNA SEE THAT!!)).  Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch behind Inuyasha and Kagome, who were sitting on the floor.  The couch was rather small so the only way for them both to be comfortable was if Miroku put his arm around Sango, who wasn't too thrilled by this information.  For the first half hour of the movie she would cry out unexpectedly which would be followed by the sound of a slap and a soft "itai~!" But eventually Miroku stopped trying to grope Sango and they both concentrated on the movie… or so it seemed.  

Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged but leaning backwards so his arms supported most of his weight and Kagome was sitting with her knees brought up to her bosom hugging them tightly.  He glanced over at her.  Her eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and fascination.  She reached down between them and grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth, not taking her eyes off the screen.  

Inuyasha smiled, she was so cute! He knew he would die if anyone heard him thinking things like that but it wasn't like he was declaring his love for her or anything.  The only love he felt for Kagome was the kind you might give a sister.  Inuyasha continued studying her for a while then he heard it.  The heavy breathing.  The harsh sighs.  The unmistakable sounds of two people making out.  To make it worse, the sounds were coming from right behind him and Kagome, which could only mean one thing.  Miroku and Sango were trying to suck each other's faces off… ON HIS COUCH!! 

Inuyasha turned his eyes back to the movie hoping the blood curtailing screams would drowned out his friend's attempt to impregnate Sango through her mouth.  He felt Kagome shift uncomfortably nest to him.  Apparently she heard them too.  Inuyasha glanced sideways at her.  She looked extremely uneasy and frowned when he saw her raise her hand to rub the cheek Inuyasha had kissed earlier, as if trying to remove it.  Why's she doing that? It wasn't like he had taken away her cheek virginity.  Kouga had done that.  He felt his blood start to flame under his skin.  She hadn't rubbed Kouga's kiss away, or at lease not to his knowledge.

The phone rang.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped while Sango and Miroku jumped away from each other.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who looked back at him, then he looked at Miroku who was looking quite rumpled and grinned.

"Having fun back there, you two?" he asked innocently.

Miroku grinned and Sango blushed, throwing a cushion at Inuyasha as he rose to get the phone.  Inuyasha threw it back at her then walked into the kitchen.

Kagome looked back at her friend who was blushing furiously, "Kagome, come here," Sango mumbled, grabbing Kagome's hand and both lifting her off the floor and dragging her to the downstairs guest room.  Truth be told, Kagome never thought of this room as a guest room.  She thought of it as her own.  This was the room she had always used at Inuyasha's house when her mother was away on business or just when she felt like spending the night.  In here she had her own supply of clothes, feminine products and school supplies.  She loved it.

"Kagome," Sango said sitting on the twin be Kagome used.

"Yeah?"

"Miroku's a really good kisser!" she sighed allowing herself to flop down on the bed, a goofy smile plastered to her.

"That's all you wanted to tell me?!" Kagome asked half exasperated half enviously.

"Nope!" Sango said sitting up again.

"Well what?" Kagome asked bouncing on her heel, "I wanna get back and watch the rest of the movie."

Sango smiled, brazenly, "Kagome, I only agreed to come to this date for one reason. Just because I may be changing my mind about Miroku doesn't mean that you're backing out on your end of the deal."

Kagome's heart gave an involuntary bound. She had forgotten about that… or rather, she had hoped Sango had forgotten.  There deal.  Why did she agree to something like that!? 

Sango's smile widened, "you do remember the … conditions of this deal, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Kagome, trying to sound like it was a waste of time and that it wasn't bothering her.  Unfortunately her subconscious chose that moment to become embarrassed and she blushed hard.

"Aww!! Little Kome-chan's BLUSHING!!! WAI, WAI!!"

^-^

Inuyasha walked back in the living room.  Miroku was sitting by himself on the couch, his arms lying on the back of it.

He looked around, "where's Kagome?" 

Miroku pointed to Kagome's room, "In there with Sango." He smirked, "wanna eve's drop?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Sure."

Inuyasha and Miroku creped to the door.  Both of them got on their stomachs and put and ear to the crack under the door.

"Aww!!  Little Kome-chan's BLUSHING!! WAI, WAI!!" Sango's laughing voice cried, floating under the door.

 "SHUT UP!" Kagome's wail followed.

"Ooh why are you being like this?" Sango asked scornfully, "You know you want to!"

"What are you talking about?  I'm acting like this because kissing him would be like kissing my brother!"

Inuyasha froze.  That "him" could only be one of two people and since Sesshomaru didn't live there that left only one choice.  He heard Miroku snicker.  

"So why are you blushing?" Sango asked coolly.

Kagome gave no answer.

"Uh huh…" 

"I'm blushing because you want to watch!"

"So?" 

"So! I don't want you to watch!!"

"Ooh? Wanna do it in private eh?"

"NO!  It's just… I don't know… this whole thing with Kouga…"

"What thing with Kouga?"

Inuyasha, ignoring Miroku who was shaking with silent laughter, concentrated on Kagome's voice.

"Well, you know how I told you that Kouga's been following me around lately?"

"I thought you talked to Inuyasha about that."

"I was going to but something happened and we ended up not speaking to each other for awhile."

_It was only a few days…_Inuyasha growled to himself, feeling a pang of guilt again for making Kagome sleep in her closet.

"Ooh okay.  So anyways…" Sango prompted

"Ooh right," Kagome said resuming her story, "it started to get way out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he started to follow me home.  He would walk about a block behind me thinking I didn't notice.  So I would have to duck into stores and wait until I thought he's given up.  If he was still out there I would take the long way home and try to lose him in the forest."

They heard Sango sigh, "Kagome I really think you should tell Inuyasha about it."

"I don't know," Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha would probably get mad at me for not telling him right away and then go out to mame Kouga… which he'll get in trouble for.  Then he'll blame it on me and-"

"Alright!" Sango interrupted impatiently, "go on."

"Well, Miroku told Kouga that me and Inuyasha were… a couple this after noon and—"

"Well then what's your problem?" Sango asked confused, "the deal was if I go out on a date with Miroku you'd kiss Inuyasha.  Now that you guys are going out it shouldn't be a problem."

Miroku stopped laughing.

"But were not going out.  It just an act!" Kagome clarified, "if I kiss him now he'll probably think… don't you think the guys are wondering where we are?"

There were footsteps and then the door opened.

Inuyasha looked up quickly and was met with eh startled expression on Kagome's face.  It didn't stay startled for very long.

"How… long have you two been there?" she asked steadily, trying to calm the rage that had come over her.

"We-"

"Just started listening," Inuyasha lied, interrupting Miroku, "we didn't even hear anything, really."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha in surprise, then looked up at Kagome and nodded.  

And instant relief washed over Kagome's face but misgiving soon followed it. 

"Really!" Inuyasha said defensively as he got off the floor.

"Ooh wow!" everyone looked at Sango in surprise.  She was looking at her watch in disbelief, "is that really what time it is?!" Inuyasha looked at the clock on the mantle.  It was still pretty early, only about 9:30, "I told my mom I'd be home at 8:30! She's gonna kill me!"

Before thinking the words, "I'll drive you!" tumbled out of Miroku's mouth so fast they were hardly distinguishable.  Sango got the gist though.  

She smiled graciously and said "Thank you." Then she turned to Kagome and stared pointedly, waiting.  Kagome didn't move.  Sango jerked her head towards Inuyasha, who looked at Miroku, pleading with his eyes for some kind of help.  Miroku's only help was to jerk his head at Kagome, only much less noticeable than Sango.  Inuyasha shook his head.

"Say Inuyasha…" Miroku said still looking at Inuyasha only now dawning a crooked smile, "maybe you should give Kagome a practice kiss so we can tell you if it looks convincing or not," he turned to Sango, "we have to pretend they're going out for a few weeks, I'm sure Kagome will tell you the rest later."

"Ooh really," Sango said who's smile was just as crooked as the man's next to her but with a triumphant gleam in her eye, "yeah, why don't you guys have a practice kiss?"

"It's not like were gonna nee-"

"Okay," Inuyasha said interrupting Kagome.  He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, "if it's okay with you."

A/n; blar! I don't like this chapter!!! I'm pretty sure I won't like the next one either because they're like the typical inu/kome romance ..  you know what I mean.  I like it when Kouga comes back in. yay.

Anyhoo I'll start on the next chapter right now! 

Love and other indoors sports,

Shu-Shu chan!!


	7. kiss me kiss me not

Woot wooot!! I'm a train!! Yay!! I'm so tired… I'm always tired… my friend Mikie says that I might have this thing… it starts with an n… but I cant remember what the name of it is… it's this thing where you get really tired cause you don't eat enough iron or something.  If you know the name of it let me know.  Okay!! We left of in out exciding tail where Inuyasha asked if it was okay if he kissed Kagome.  On the outer surface it appears that this kiss will only be for practice… but is there something deeper than that?  Pish, hell if I know.  I know what the climax is but from here to there I'm making it up.  Oh yeah.  You know I wonder how many people actually read the authors notes.  I only read them if something catches my eye. Yeah.. I probably wouldn't read mine if I was some other reader.

And with that said, on with the sickness

Love sick

Chapter 7

"Why not?"

"What?!" Sango, Miroku said in surprise.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked a little taken aback.  He had expected her to refuse or give some kind of argument.

"Sure," Kagome smiled somewhat seductively, "After all, we're a _couple _now."

Inuyasha caught the mischievous look in her eyes and got the hint, "Hmmm, that's right," he said reaching out to put his hands around her waist and pulling body so it pressed agents him, " you better make it good."

Kagome gave him a dirty look ((take that anyway you want)) , "just shut up and kiss me, bitch!" she snarled pulling his face down and giving him a deep and hungry kiss. 

Inuyasha was shocked. He hadn't really been expecting this.  He thought she was joking, but now this Kagome imposter was assaulting his mouth so passionately he could only get a few basic thoughts to form in his clouded mind.  Who was this girl?  This girl that was devouring his mouth like a starving man.  Did she call him "bitch"? 

Kagome found the hem of his shirt and ran her soft fingers up his sides.  He jumped at the contact, her cool fingers feathering across his warm skin.  Where had Sango and Miroku gone?  Weren't they just here? Is that Kagome's tongue?!  She licked his lips softly but determined to get what she wanted.  Not being able to refuse her for some reason Inuyasha opened his mouth to her battling for dominance. 

He felt her push him back and was surprised when the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed.  Hadn't they just been in the kitchen?   They landed on the bed with a soft 'fwump" Kagome's lips left his and she pulled his shirt off over his head.  

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha's sculptured chest hungrily.  He looked up at her, lust clear in her eyes as she bent forward and began to plant wet succulent kisses down the column of his neck and across his chest. 

"Kagome… what are you dong?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely, just now aware how drunk off Kagome and how aroused he was, "We shouldn't do this… stop it."

Kagome looked up at him, heartbroken, "You… don't love me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt his heart crack, "Of course I do Kagome.  But we cant-"

"If you love me than show me," Kagome whispered huskily in his ear and her lips sought out his once again.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned into her mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha woke up with a start.  Kagome's face was peering down at him.  The light from the T.V. lit her face, which was splashed with concern.  Inuyasha sat up. His head had been pillowed on Kagome's lap and his feet had been dangling over the couches arm they were now sitting on.  Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Miroku and…"

Kagome's concerned face turned to confused, "They left around nine, don't you remember?  Miroku drove Sango home, he'd said he'd be right back… but that was a while ago… I think he found somewhere else to stay."

"Ooh," Inuyasha said lamely.  He couldn't' remember where reality ended and his dream began, "Um… did we…." He trailed off.

"Kagome looked away and smirked, "you, don't even remember that?"

Inuyasha made a noise of frustration.

"Well, I'm not telling!" Kagome declared with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Inuyasha blinked, "huh?!"

"I'm not telling you if we kissed or not!" Kagome said standing up and starting for her room.

"Why not?!" Inuyasha cried in annoyance.

"Were we kissing in your dream?" Kagome asked suddenly, ignoring his question and turning to face him.  He couldn't see her face at all now so he just stared at her slim silhouette, " Were we?" she prompted.

"Why would you think that?"

"You moaned my name."

"I DID NOT!!"

Kagome laughed, "I called my mom, she said I should stay over here since it's to late to walk home by myself."

"I would have walked you home," Inuyasha disgruntle.

"Yeah, but then who would have walked you home?" Kagome pointed out.  She walked in her room and took the handle of the door, "Night Inuyasha," and before he could respond she shut the door.

*~*~*~*

"Kagome!!! Come on! Your gonna make me late!!"

Kagome thundered down the stairs and grabbed her purse, "Kay kay, I'm coming! You won't be late," she told her little brother, "get in the car."

Sota was about to when he suddenly realized what he was doing and turned around, "you can't drive…"

"Not legally."

"I'm not getting in the car with you!" 

"Geez Sota, it'll be fine as long as you don't tell mom.  Besides if we walk to the park you really will be late for your soccer game." ((a/n; soccer is the best fucken sport ever!!!)) 

"I'd rather be late than dead." 

Kagome made a face at him and he made one right back, "alright, alright, come on." She grabbed Sota's hand and they headed out the door.  

Sota kicked he's ball ahead of Kagome as she walked quietly behind him.  Sometimes she felt so envious of Sota.  The biggest thing he ever had to worry about was being late for his soccer games or beating his video game before it was time to do his homework.  _Why cant my life be that easy… _ Kagome silently contemplated.  Yesterday she had spent the whole day with Inuyasha only to end up in a fight on weather or not they had actually kissed.  Kagome snorted.  She had no idea why he was making such a bid deal out of this.  It certainly hadn't been a big deal to him at the time… since nothing had happened.  

Kagome sighed again.  She had been so excited when Miroku made his suggestion but her hopes were squashed almost instantly when Inuyasha said that there was no point since they were most likely never going to be in a situation like that.  After all, school was out.  Even though a lot of people would eventually find out before break was over, there was like a one is a bazillion chance that they would actually need to kiss like… that.

"Hey Kagome, your looking nice…"

Kagome turned her head and saw that Kouga was driving his car along side her.

"Uh thanks…"

Kouga stopped the car, "Where are you going?" he asked politely, "Want a ride?" 

At the word 'ride' Sota stopped in his tracks, "did you say ride?"

"Yup!" Kouga said with a charming smile.

"Do you have a license?" it's hard to look suspicious when your failing to pick up a soccer ball but Sota tried his best.

"Yes I do.  Do you want to see it?"

Sota nodded.  Kouga shot a quick smile at Kagome before opening his glove compartment and taking out his wallet.  He produced his license and handed it to Sota, who inspected it thoroughly.

He looked up at his sister, "Everything seems to be in order," he told her mater-o-factly, "Can we get a ride?"

"Uh, I don't know," actually she did know, and it was a Hell No!  No matter how nice the stocker was a stocker was still a stocker, and the last think Kagome wanted to do was expose her baby brother to her obsesser no matter how nice and handsome… and her feet _were _starting to hurt.

"Aww come on!! The coach is gonna kill me sis!!"

_Yeah, sis! The coach is gonna kill him!!_

_Kouga could rape you in that car of his!  Convertibles just beg for rape!_

_But Sota needs to get to his game!!_

_DO YOU VALUE YOU VIRGINITY AT ALL?!?!_

_But Sota…_

_Inuyasha!_

"Um… I don't think so Sota.  It wouldn't be very nice to make Kouga go out of his way for us."

"Oh I don't mind!" Kouga said brightly, "I'm not in a hurry." 

"Yeah sis!! He doesn't mind!!" Sota said practically begging with his eyes.

"Well…" Kagome said, looking up and down the street for some kind of escape, "I guess it's ok—"

"Great!" Kouga said estatic.  He leaned over and opened the passenger door, "hop it."

Sota didn't need an invitation.  Hell, he didn't even need a door. After throwing his ball in the back, he literally jumped in as Kagome slid in to the passengers seat.

A/n; my god!! I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long…. I doubt any of anyone still reads this story anymore.  But now I'm finally not grounded ans maybe when I post people will read again.  Inuyasha is going to be pissed…… ooh and another thing! I'll be posting a new storky that me and my friend Miko wrote in Summer Skool of Doom.  It's a Harry Potter fic! Waiwai!! Any hoo it'll be under a different name because we both wrote it but I'll post the pn with the next chapter.

Later days…. ((actually I'll be on to night… ))

Shu

P.S. My boyfriend is so kawaii!! :3


End file.
